A Rose By Any Other Name (RP)
fLogo by Raelcontor Also feel free to edit your gems information section. Plot The countless human lives lost in the battle for earth drove Rose to take new extremes, she knew the homeworld gems would never leave the Earth alone. She led the gems that stayed loyal to her back to homeworld where they fought another 1000 year war until Rose's rebellion was able to defeated and capture White and Blue diamond. Rose took over homeworld and instated her Regime over homeworld and has pacified nearly all their enemies. Rose's regime is not against shattering gems who go against them and value protecting earth over all. A small splinter group of Homeworld loyalist known as the Insurgency, led by Yellow Diamond have begun meeting to stand against Rose's regime. This RP follows these gems and their struggles to rebel against Rose. Rose's Regime Many former Crystal Gems stayed with Rose and became high ranking officials in Rose's regime. * Pearl's undying loyalty to Rose led her to follow her even as she invaded Homeworld and instated her regime. Pearl became one of Rose's second in commands along with Garnet and is in charge of training Rose's soldiers. (Active) * Garnet's decided to follow Rose as she thought it would be best to protect the world she was free in. She is Rose's other second in command and is in charge of keeping tabs on fusions.(Active) * Lapis Lazuli was freed from her mirror and healed by Rose shortly before they invaded homeworld, she is grateful to Rose for freeing her, but still doesn't care about the earth. She is with the regime because she is at least free there. (Active) * Yellow Calcite firmly believes what Rose is doing is best for both mankind and humankind, she is glad the Diamonds are losing control, she designs the uniforms standard regime soldiers regenerate in. (Active) * Cuprite followed Rose to protect the freedom she fought to protect, she follows Pearl as her assistant (Active) * Cat's Eye, since the Rebellion started, has stayed alongside Rose Quartz, fighting for the planet that offered her a new life, making Cat leave her home and being devoted to the Earth's protection. She is the Head in Introductory Training (meeting new gems, guiding them, etc...) (Active) * Ammolite is the head of event organizations and victory celebrations for the Regime.(Active) * Onicolo is in charge of motivating and comforting soldiers, Onicolo stuck with Rose because they were scared about what the other Quartz would do to them once they went back to them.(Active) * Maw Sit-Sit stayed with Rose because she did not want to go back and get humiliated with the things Yellow Diamond would make her do, she is in charge of guard patrols. (Active) * Snowflake didn't leave Rose because the other Crystal Gems were kind to her, and she feared that the other Obsidian would bully her if she returned, she maintains the peace in Crystal gem controlled areas. (Active) * Gennoishi explores different regions of the Earth with her crew, Gennoishi stayed because she didn't want to see Corindon Hyalin again, because she is still holding a grudge. (Active) * Vermeil Vermeil stayed because Homeworld wouldn't treat her with as much care as Rose did.(Active) * Moon Ammolite is the Regime's head pilot. (maybe havent heard from Pika yet) (Active) * Apache Tear sided with Rose since she first met her and the Crystal Gems after being transformed. She overlooks environmental adaptability of life and technology, to allow organic life and gem life to be less harmful.(Active) * Helenite was a Crystal Gem during the rebellion, and devoted herself to the cause after her close friend Selenite went MIA in a battle. Now she works to install and make the transportation safe for all within the regime, supported by quick workers like Impactite, who run errands and work as security for the warps.(Active) *Emerald- She works trains the elite soldiers for Rose's army. *Carnelian- She is a commander in charge of a large number of soldiers, which she uses to enforce Rose's rules. Insurgency Members *Lodestone *Smoky Quartz *Ice/Snow *Dravite *Purple Topaz *Rubellite *Wood Opal *Akoya Pearl *Mauve Pearl *Purple Pearl *Zircon *Matraite *Zultanite *Corindon Hyalin *Golden Beryl *Tanzanite *Imperial Topaz *Schalenblende *Corundum *Axinite Neutral Gems Spinel Homeworld Caste Diamonds *White Diamond *Blue Diamond *Yellow Diamond Bureaucrats and Aristocrats *Carbonate **Yellow Calcites *Sapphires **Corindon Hyalins *Lapis Lazulis *Calcium *Corundums Upper Class * Tourmalines ** Dravites Commanding Soldiers *Beryls **Emeralds **Golden Beryls *Topazes **Purple Topazes *Opals **Wood Opals *Zircons Entertainers *Maw Sit-Sits Middle Class *Igneous **Helenites Upper Soldiers *Quartzes **Jaspers **Amethysts **Rose Quartzes **Onicolos *Water **Ices *Aluminates **Cat's Eyes Common Citizens *Volcanic Glass **Snowflake Obsidians **Apache Tears Common Soldiers *Rubies Pilots *Ammolites **Moon Ammolites Technicians *Peridots **Kenolachites *Tanzanites Servants *Pearls **Akoya Pearls **Mauve Pearls **Purple Pearls *Copper **Cuprites Category:Roleplay series